Omega, His Fatal Flaw
by Pugluver64
Summary: Oh right let's backtrack a little bit. I am Omega, and I used to be known as Perseus "Percy" Jackson, That is until I was banished from Camp Half blood...


**Hello! As cliché as this is I really really wanted to make a story of my own and wanted to put my own kind of twist to it? Kind of.. Not so much. All well! Hopefully you all enjoy and to give you a heads up there is going to be maybe somewhat graphic torture... Maybe. Whatever my twisted mind can come up with... Let's begin shall we? :)**

 **Percy's Pov.**

I sat at my desk looking through paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the week... Well it would have been easier if I didn't have a bunch of children as my army

"Zoë give it back!" Luke yelled running after Zoë whom currently was laughing her butt off

"I shall not Luke, as you did not say please." Zoë said with a smirk

Luke pouted "Please?"

Zoë gave a thoughtful look and smirked "No."

"Omega!"

Oh right let's backtrack a little bit. I am Omega, and I used to be known as Perseus "Percy" Jackson.. That is until I was banished from Camp Half blood.

*Flashback*

 _"Hey Percy... Chiron wants to see you in the Big House" Nico announced walking into the Poseidon cabin_

 _I looked at Nico confused "Why does Chiron need to see me?"_

 _Nico frowned "The Gods are waiting for you on Olympus.. that's all he would tell me basically"_

 _I frowned... "Okay, wanna come with?"_

 _Nico shook his head "Chiron said that the Gods wanted to see you and that you should go alone."_

 _'I wonder what's going on..' I thought as I made my way towards the Big House._

 _When I got to the Big House I saw Chiron and Mr. D giving me concerned looks._

 _"What's going on?" I asked cautiously_

 _"My dear Percy... You must make your way to Olympus at once, we mustn't make the gods angry." Chiron said with a pang of sadness? In his voice._

 _When I got to Olympus I was met with the faces of all twelve Olympian Gods. I was about to bow, until Zeus stopped me._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Zeus bellowed_

 _I was taken aback "I'm sorry?"_

 _"Don't try to play innocent you worthless Demigod" Athena roared, pure venom laced in her voice_

 _Percy's eyes darted across the room and he noticed that every God, with the exception of Hera, had a fixed glare on him. Especially Poseidon._

 _"My lady.. I-I-I truly do not know what I could have done to have angered you however I do offer my sincere apologies-"_

 _"Ha! The punk says he's sorry what do you think about that, Athena?" Ares said with a smirk_

 _"I am disappointed Perseus... I expected better from you." Poseidon sighed_

 _My eyes darted all over the room_

 _"Perseus," Artemis began "I believed that all men were the same and that I might have changed my mind when I saw you, I thought wrong."_

 _"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" I yelled exasperated_

 _"DO YOU BELIEVE THAT IT IS 'FUNNY' TO GO AROUND AND CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER!?" Athena yelled_

 _I was shocked "I-what? But-"_

 _"Silence! Perseus Jackson it is one thing to do such a thing to anger a god, however lying to them is another case. I hereby pronounce you banished from Camp Half Blood, gather your things and leave. Never to return." Zeus stated_

 _Tears ran down my cheeks and before I could respond I was teleported back to camp._

 _I stood in front of the Big House for a good five minutes processing everything until I finally got the strength to move to my cabin. Correction, the Poseidon cabin._

 _While on my way. I heard whispers and people gave me dirty looks and some bothered to yell some of the harshest words I have ever heard. Guess what cabin they were from?_

 _When I got to my cabin I found a note that read the following:_

 _Perseus_

 _It has been a journey watching you complete your quests and to see what you have done at Camp. However what you have done is unforgivable and unacceptable as my son. Ex son. I am sorry but please leave Anaklusmos here and I wish you luck throughout out your journey out in the world. I wish you luck with the monsters, as you have survived eighteen years of life and you are much more valuable now. Have a good life._

 _-Poseidon_

 _I let out a sob that I didn't even know I was holding and began to pack my bag, I didn't have many things here._

 _Once I was done I put Riptide on the desk that I had and walked out of the camp borders_

 _I was on the streets for a full month before Chaos found me._

 _I was settling in one of the nicer areas of the neighborhood, in one of the park benches at twelve in the morning until I heard a voice calling me_

 _I quickly stood up and groaned in pain._

 _"Be calm my child, I mean you no harm."_

 _I slowly looked up and saw the one person who I wasn't expecting to see_

 _"Lord Chaos. What ever do I owe your presence?" I asked feebly_

 _Chaos gave me a look of sympathy "sit down Perseus. I know that you are in pain"_

 _I, obviously, did not object to the command_

 _"Perseus, I have been monitoring you for the past month or so and I do say my deepest condolences."_

 _I nodded softly. Not wanting to remember the events of the past couple of weeks_

 _"However, I have a proposition for you."_

 _I looked at Chaos confused "what is thy proposition?"_

 _Chaos chuckled softly "Percy, you do not have to speak so formally with me, however my proposition would be for you to be the leader, commander of my army."_

 _I looked at him with large eyes_

 _"I-I-" I stampeded but nodded "I would love to."_

 _Chaos smiled "Great! Welcome to a new life!"_

 _I smiled but I had one question on my mind "Lord Chaos, thank you... But why me?"_

 _Chaos sighed "Percy, it's just Chaos and because you have suffered enough. You deserve a better life"_

*end of flashback*

"Omega? Are you dead?" Luke said poking me on the cheek

I slapped his hand away and he shrieked in surprise

"Luke, I'm fine. I was just thinking, what do you want?" I asked annoyance laced in my voice

Luke squinted his eyes. "Very well. But Zoë took my sword!"

I looked at Zoë "Really?"

Zoë put her hands up in surrender "Thou was not there at breakfast to see thy practical joke that he pulled on me. I say that this was necessary"

I sighed "Luke, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

I glared at Luke

"Okay... Um I might have made her pancakes with pepper? Nothing harmful!"

I sighed again and ran my hands through my long hair

"Zoë give Luke his sword back."

Zoë gave me a look of shock "What!? but-"

"Just give him the sword."

Zoë grumbled and reluctantly gave Luke back his sword, in which Luke then proceeded to kiss and hug

"What did the mean lady do to you?" Luke said stroking his sword

Zoë rolled her eyes then glanced at me "Omega? Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head

"Do not lie to me Percy"

I sighed "I have been having really bad headaches lately," I smiled softly "but nothing to worry about."

Zoë opened her mouth to say something but got cut off to the doors of my office opening

"Omega," Bianca greeted with a smile

"Hello Bianca, how may I help you?"

"Lord Chaos is requesting a meeting,saying that it is something urgent."

I sighed and stood up."Very well, let's go then"

"Lord Chaos" I greeted as I entered Chaos' pavilion that was only used for important meetings

Chaos frowned. "Percy, you are in pain."

Everyone turned to look at me worry in their eyes.

"I'm fine... What is the meeting about?"

Everyone took a seat and we began the meeting

"Very well, I was observing Camp Half Blood and there is an evil that is going to take over the camp." Chaos began

I stiffened when I heard the name Camp Half Blood, I haven't been there in over a thousand years. (In Chaos years of course. It has only been a year in mortal time)

"Percy? Are you alright?" Bianca asked quietly

I looked up "um. Yeah, yeah... Well Chaos what would you want us to do?"

Chaos sighed "I would like for you to go ahead and help the Camp and the Olympians defeat the evil that is coming for them."

I stood up and looked at my army "Well you heard him, let's get going"

My army nodded and left the room, as I was about to follow, Chaos called me back

"Percy, are you okay with doing this? All in all you may stay and leave second in command to lead your army" Chaos suggested

I growled "No one leads that army except me and you and there is no way that I am going to let my army fight a battle that can cost them their lives alone."

"It was just a suggestion, now are you really 'fine' you do not seem like yourself and quite frankly it is worrying me"

"Yeah," I lied

"Percy do not lie to me"

I sighed "Fine, I have been having really bad headaches lately and I don't know or have any idea why they are happening Chaos. They hurt"

Chaos gave me a look of sympathy and hugged me. Something we did rarely.

"Percy, do not get mad at me, but I think you should stay and be seen by the medical staff if you are experiencing such headaches"

"No. I am going, I am not going to leave them to fend for themselves, plus I would give my life for them. They did for me."

You see my Army is made up of people who have died heroically and or they deserved a second life hence why, Zoë, Luke, and Bianca were alive and part of my army. As well as many others.

Chaos sighed "Very well, just be very careful. Please"

I nodded and walked away to pack my things to go back to Earth.

No one's Pov.

Everyone from Camp Half Blood was gathered on Olympus for the monthly meeting of the Whereabouts of Percy Jackson.

"Percy was last seen leaving camp a year ago and then disappeared off the face of the Earth? Is that what you're telling me?" Poseidon asked sadly towards everyone

Everyone nodded sadly not used to seeing one of the big three so sad and depressed. And to be frank, to see him fading.

"Same with Annabeth, no one knows where she is and she has been missing about a day more than Percy has."

"How much you wanna bet Percy and Annabeth are together!?" A random demigod stated angrily

Athena stood up to say something however was cut off by a blinding bright light

After the light had receded, both the God's and the demigods wanted to cower away at the amount of power that they felt. All of a sudden they saw a group of hooded figures dressed in either silver or black.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Zeus bellowed

"Silence, God of the Skies" the one dressed in the black hood stated while holding his head in his hands

Zeus was about to reply but was cut off by one of the figures wearing silver

"Omega are you alright?" They asked concerned

Omega did nothing

"Omega?" The rest of the silver hooded figures surrounded him in concern

"I'm fine" Omega shuddered out "back to positions"

The army nodded and stood where they had originally been

"To answer your question Zeus, we have been sent by Lord Chaos as there may be an evil person or thing that is planning to destroy not only Camp Half Blood but also Olympus" Omega stated

Zeus and Hera looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow

Omega sighed and looked at his army

"Non ho mai mai voluto essere morto più

(Never have I ever wanted to be dead more than now)" Omega muttered to Zoë

Zoë frowned "Omega non dice che (Omega don't say that)"

"Ben si conosce il suo vero (Well you know it's true)"

Zoë rolled her eyes "qualunque cosa, basta per favore aiutaeci aiutarli? (Whatever, just please help us help them?)"

Omega sighed "Bene, ma io non lo godrò (Fine, but I will not enjoy it)"

"Again. How do we know we can trust you?" Hera asked once again

Omega turned to look at her "Because we have been sent by Chaos. The creator of the universe, if he trusts us then you definitely should."

Hera nodded and turned to her husband "Zeus, I think we should put matter into their hands. It might be the only way we may find Percy and Annabeth"

Percy felt his heart fill with a pang of hurt however he could not let that one little comment make him break.

"Very well," said Zeus "where shall we begin?"

Over the next few hours Omega's headache became increasingly worse and everyone could tell

It wasn't until that he started swaying that they did something

"Omega you need to sit down." Lee said

"No, I-I'm fine. It's just a little-" and with that Omega's knees gave out and if it wasn't for Charles being there next to him he would have collapsed and hit the ground. Hard.

"Zulu! (Zoë) get Omega a chair... He can no longer stand." Cyprus (Charles) yelled making Percy wince

Charlie smiled sheepishly "Sorry..."

"That's fine." Omega whispered

Hearing all the commotion all the Gods shrunk to their normal size and walked over to where Omega was currently being held up straight.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked

Everyone dropped what they were doing. Literally.

Omega fell to the ground and groaned "Thanks Cyprus, what would I do without you?"

Charles scrambled to lift Percy back up "Sorry, boss"

"Everything is fine..." Omega stated with a fake smile which was the only thing visible through his enchanted hood

Everyone gave them a weird look and decided to let this go. They were the world's best army, right?

"Omega. You have to tell us what's wrong. Seriously you literally almost collapsed." Silena (Sierra) whisper yelled at their leader

"Yeah, Perce you have no idea why you are having such strong headaches and they have increased a ton more since we have been on Olympus." Luke (Lonestar) agreed quietly

Percy had an ice pack that he had summoned on his head while he sat on the chair that Zoë had brought for him.

"If I knew what was going on I would tell you" he growled

"Well I'm calling Bull on that." Lee (Luduk) said while rolling his eyes

Percy glared at Lee "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning that you are stubborn and you don't want anybody's help." He yelled making Percy's headache ten thousand times worse.

All of a sudden Percy's expression on his face was blank.

"Percy?" Bianca (Bravo) asked quietly

"Bucket" was all that Percy said

Zoë ran to get a bucket and once she found one she quickly handed it to Percy who then proceeded to throw up in it.

Once finished he said four words that scared everybody in Chaos' army. And they are not easy to scare

"Something's wrong. Something's coming"

Everyone was running around getting ready for battle and then suddenly the room got dimmer and colder. Then there was a sudden puff of smoke and a certain daughter of Athena appeared

"Annabeth?" Athena said and stood up happy tears filling her eyes

"Mother?" Annabeth said trembling her voice.

"Something isn't right" Percy whispered to his army who was surrounding him

Athena ran and gave her daughter a hug and missed the evil look in her eye

"ATHENA DON'T!" Percy yelled

However it was too late. Annabeth put Athena in a headlock and held a knife to her throat.

Everyone gasped and Chaos' army began to take out their weapons

"Nobody move or Athena gets it. Now where is Omega? Commander of Chaos?" Annabeth yelled

Percy stood up shakingly only to be stopped by his army

"Omega you are not going. I refuse to let you" Zoë stated

Omega sighed "It is my job to protect you and the Gods. Everyone for the matter, I will be okay."

Zoë, although she hated the idea, reluctantly let Omega through

Omega slowly walked towards Annabeth. "Okay I am here, now leave everyone here alone."

Annabeth smirked and let Athena go. "Long time no see, how have you been?"

Omega scuffed "Like you care, what do you want?"

Annabeth faked a gasp "I am offended that you think so low of me."

"Let's cut the crap and get on with whatever you want." Omega growled

"You're no fun. Anyways Kronos has found someone who is far smarter than Luke to help him. You will come with me with no complications and no one here will get hurt, you put on a fight and everyone will receive the same treatment. Do we have a deal?"

Omega stayed silent but answered soon enough "deal"

"No!" Shrieked his army

"Silence all of you!" Annabeth yelled causing an agonizing pain to go through Percy's head and scream out in pain

"Oh hush, that's nothing compared to what's to come." Annabeth smirked and teleported both She and Percy out of Olympus, leaving Percy's scream to linger throughout the room

Everyone stayed silent and were blinded by a white light to reveal a happy looking Chaos

"Well hello... What is the matter?"

"Lord Chaos..." Zoë began

"Where is Omega?" Chaos asked dread pure in his voice

As if on cue, an iris message was received in the Olympus throne room.

"Well hello again old friends" spoke a deep, evil voice that could only belong to one person: Kronos

"Now I have some rules for you, if one interrupts, he dies, if you,Chaos,send your army to fend for him, he dies and lastly if you even think about disconnecting this Iris message, he dies" Kronos said twirling a knife around in his hands with a sinister smile

Chaos gritted his teeth, Luke made his hands into a fist, and Zoë was thinking about throwing a knife through the iris message

"Good, now let's begin shall we Omega? Or should I say Perseus?" Kronos said pulling off Percy's hood

"Percy!" Nico, Thalia and Poseidon yelled in unison

With that Kronos slashed his knife on Percy's chest creating a huge gash, making him gasp out in pain.

"I said no interruptions." Kronos said

"Shall we play a game with him my lord?" Annabeth said

"Whatever is the game dear child?" Kronos said with a smirk

Annabeth leaned over and whispered something in Kronos' ear

"I agree." And with that Annabeth walked away to who knows where

Percy was currently chained to a wall in one of the deepest pits of Tartarus and he knew everyone was watching, he just didn't want to see everyone who betrayed him, or his cousins, or his 'father' who disowned him.

Percy kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes focused on his tormentor

"It is very rude not to speak, Perseus. You need discipline." Kronos said as the slashed through Percy's defined abdomen

"Fine. Then if you don't want to speak willingly then let's play a game in which you have to or else your precious army gets it too"

Percy looked at Kronos in shock but nodded his head none the less.

"Very well. First question, who is second in command in Chaos' army?"

"Zulu" Percy whispered

Kronos made another slash "speak up"

"Argh! Zulu!"

He made another slash "Name! Not your pathetic code names!"

Percy was now sweating and panting which was not good for his injuries.

"No. I will not tell you, it is my job to protect them!"

This was not the answer that Kronos was looking for and decided to cut Percy's back, making him arch his back in pain

"The knife is no longer fun... Annabeth!" Kronos yelled

As if on cue Annabeth walked in with a device. Not a very pretty looking one either.

"Annabeth... Why?" Percy said tears in his eyes

Annabeth slapped him causing everyone in the throne room to flinch and Athena to look disgusted at what her daughter was doing

Everyone also turned to look at Poseidon and Percy's cousins who were all cuddled together silent tears rolling down their faces.

"Okay seaweed brain" Annabeth said causing Percy to visibly flinch

"To answer your question as to why, is because Kronos found a new host. A host that could do so much better than Luke could"

Percy had silent tears running down his face as he just stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth smirked "This right here is what we call a thumb crusher, do you know what it does?" She said while positioning the thumb crusher on Percy's toes

His silence didn't please Annabeth and she released the lever

They heard a sickening crack before hearing Percy scream in agony

"You see Percy this form of torture was used to extract information from their victims in the medieval times however. I'm not doing this for information," she grabbed Percy's hand and put it in the device and pulled the lever "I'm doing this because I want to hear you scream"

Percy let out another ear piercing scream. Annabeth slapped him again

"I'm gonna tell you a little story Percy, and it all begins with you"

Percy looked at Annabeth with shuddered breathing. There were two things that you could see in his eyes: Pain and Betrayal

Annabeth laughed at Percy's state making everyone in Olympus growl

After she broke both sets of Percy's toes she moved to his fingers and one by one began to break them causing Percy to scream and his already raw throat burn

After she was done she had one of Kronos' servants drag Percy into a chair filled with spikes in which Kronos was standing by with a menacing smile

"You see Percy, I was awoken in the middle of the night a year ago at camp half blood by someone's voice calling me" Annabeth said while tightening the straps holding Percy in and making him whimper in pain

"Now, when I figured out that the voice that was calling me was Kronos, indeed at first I was scared however he offered me something I could not resist. Power" Annabeth began and made a signal for Kronos to heat the chair

Everyone on Olympus gasped as they saw how red the metallic chair was becoming and how well Percy was handling the burns... His gift from his ex father. Making it hard to burn him however not making it impossible.

Kronos quickly figured that little fact out and began to increase the heat of the chair causing Percy to yell out.

Annabeth gave a maniacal laugh and Kronos did the same

"Now, once I agreed I had to get you out of the way so I could begin my plans with Camp Half Blood and Olympus. But what was a believable lie?" Annabeth said pacing in front of Percy with a questionable look on her face

Percy did his best to glare at her

Annabeth paused to look at him and laughed "Oh, don't give me that look Seaweed Brain.. you can't pull it off. Look. You are being tortured and for what cause? Every single God there has betrayed you. Why? because they believed someone wiser, the granddaughter of the most powerful of the Big Three. They believed the daughter of Athena! Over the son of Poseidon. How does that make you feel?"

Percy stayed silent and just continued to glare at Annabeth

Annabeth frowned. "Your hair has gotten pretty long you know..."

Percy, through his pain, gave her a confused look "What does that have to do with anything?" he answered through gritted teeth

Annabeth smirked "Nothing, it just makes this a whole lot more fun" she said and snapped her fingers and out of thin air appeared a pair of scissors

Annabeth walked toward Percy and forcefully grabbed his head "Continuing with the story, I needed to come up with a believable lie. Therefore, I prayed to mother saying I needed help and that you have cheated with me with Juniper. Why do you think that Grover had stopped talking to you?"

Annabeth hacked off a bit of Percy's hair making his dull headache increase by the sudden, jarred movements

Annabeth continued her horrific work and continued telling the story "And thats when I stepped back and let everything settle on its own. After I told mother, I heard that you were banished from Camp Half Blood and Olympus... However when Grover asked Juniper what had happened between you and her she had revealed that nothing had happened and that it was something that someone had made up. You were sent into exile over a 'small little misunderstanding'. You lived on the streets for a month, defending yourself from monsters with nothing in hand. I must say I was pretty impressed however I had to remain focused. While you were with Chaos doing Gods knows what. I was here in Tartarus, with Kronos wondering how to defeat you at least as it was no use defeating your army but leaving you are much too powerful alone. Therefore, we switched it. We took you instead. We will conquer Camp Half Blood and Olympus just you watch as it goes down in more flames than what Hades has in his domain."

Percy was using the last of his energy to stay awake. The metallic spikes were burning his olive skin, and he was so tired

He heard people calling his name but he couldn't muster the energy to reply

He heard Annabeth laugh and heard metal hitting a hard surface

Annabeth looked up at Kronos "Finish him, but keep him alive. I want him to die slowly, in front of his father, cousins, and those who betrayed him and were eligible to make this happen."

Everyone on Olympus watched as Kronos dragged Percy out of the chair and winced at his broken, bruised and burned body and turned away as he began to beat him for his own entertainment

After he was done he left a broken and beaten Percy on the floor of the torture cell and left. everyone looked at Percy through Iris message horrified. It was Chaos whom spoke first.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Help get him out of there! That's all they wanted! They just wanted to humiliate, beat, and break him!"

Hades wiped his tears quickly and summoned Percy out of Tatarus and appeared in the middle of the throne room. Everyone stared at him, unable to move at the shock of their strong leader.

"Please don't let my son die" Poseidon said as he picked up Percy gently and handed him towards Chaos.

Everything after that went pass as a blur as everyone rushed to him their fallen leader/son

Percy awoke to the sound of a faint beeping noise and yelling. Lots and lots of yelling.

"You are such an irresponsible parent! How could you ever think about taking the word of another child but your own?! I could care less if you are the God of the Sea and Earthquakes! That is our son fighting for his LIFE because you decided to believe that he was cheating. Because of your ego!"

"Sally... It wasn't-"

"It wasn't what? What wasn't it like?! He was in the streets for a month! A month! He told me everything that happened. Did you know he dislocated his shoulder three times? Hmm. No. He came to visit me after you BANISHED our son from the only place in the WORLD where he would be safe, where he risked his life not once, but multiple times to save you and your stupid brothers home."

All of a sudden there was another voice "We are Gods! Your mere existence depends on us!"

There was a silence in the room and then a loud slap and gasps were heard

"As I said. I could care less if you are Gods. Never mess with an angry mother, because even a GOD can be killed by a rampaging mother. Understood, Lord Zeus?" Sally said pure venom, and sarcasm in her voice

Percy attempted to move his fingers to make it noticeable that he was indeed alive and awake. and in pain. a lot of pain, but he was trained not to reveal any of that.

"Sally, he just moved!" A voice that sounded just like his mother's husband whisper yelled

Well I have been awake for a couple minutes now Percy wanted to say however what came out was just a pained moan

He heard footsteps and felt someone stroke his hair softly while whispering sweet nothings into his bruised ear.

"Hello sweetie, I know that you want to open your eyes, your cousin Artemis has dimmed the lights of your room, can you open those sweet beautiful eyes for me? Please?"

It took a while, however with his mother's encouragement he opened his heavy eyelids and looked around the room observing everybody. He saw his twin cousins Artemis and Apollo. Thalia and Nico, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Hera. Chaos and his army, and lastly his mother and father: Paul Blofis and Sally Blofis-Jackson.

"Mom?" Percy croaked out confused

"Yes, it's mom baby. how are you feeling?" Sally said tears welling in her eyes while Paul walked over with a cup of water, a relieved smile on his face

Sally grabbed the cup and tilted it so Percy could refresh his exceptionally dry mouth and throat

He blinked slowly and moved his eyes too slowly for everyone's liking

"Whats going on mom?"

"You mister are in a hospital room in Olympus being cared for by Apollo and his children"

Percy stayed quiet and gave his a small shake of the head "no."

"No? No what sweetie?" Sally asked his while stroking his hair

"No. No they s-stopped caring about me for a-a year. No one looked f-for me. I a-almost died on multiple occasions! I-I would r-rather die than be treated b-by Apollo and his kids" Percy said angrily and then proceeded to cough a very painful cough

"Percy, come on. Don't say that" Thalia said weakly

Percy glared at her "No, you Daughter of Zeus are just as guilty. I think the only person here who I don't blame is Nico! and secondly I don't blame Mr.D or Chiron because they actually cared about what was going to happen to me when I was sent into exile because of my so called 'father'"

Thalia visibly flinched and tears formed in her eyes. "Who are you? You're not the same Percy who I knew and loved"

Everyone looked at Percy as he let out a pained chuckle. "What happened to me? What happened to me was that because Poseidon believed the daughter of his niece before me, I was sent into exile, I lived in the street and almost got killed on multiple occasions. Chaos finally found me and I was in his version of a hospital for a month. With his help I created my Army, and now if you haven't noticed I was brutally tortured by my ex girlfriend and her psychotic leader for about ten years... that's what happened to me."

Sally looked away sadly, Paul made his hands into a fist, and his army let out growls

Everyone looked confused. "How? You were only in there for only ten hours?" Hera asked gently

Percy looked at Hera sadly. He liked her, too bad she was married to someone who was so terrible and arrogant. "Times goes by a lot faster in Tartarus, Lady Hera. An hour here on Olympus is a year in there. I was there for ten years. Not ten hours"

It has been a full week after that and Apollo and his children were no longer caring for Percy. Matter a fact no one who was from Olympus or their children were wanted in Percy's room per his requests.

Until one day, that changed.

Percy was currently still recovering with nothing but morphine and sleep until he was rudely interrupted by a little girl running into the room and closing the door softly behind her.

She quickly turned around panting and her eyes grew wide when she saw Percy. "Oh! This is your room, I'm so sorry Mr. Omega it's just I needed a place to hide because of the Ares Cabin and they are mean and they were saying that they were gonna do mean things to me and-"

"Silence child, what's your name?" Percy said sitting up softly and grunting in pain

"My name is Lillie sir." Lillie said bowing slightly making Percy mentally roll his eyes

"It's just Omega to you. Who is your Godly parent, Lillie and how old are you?" He said as he patted a spot for Lillie to sit down on his bed

Lillie stared at the space unsure however slowly walked over to it and plopped down making Percy laugh and Lillie to smile

"Well Omega, I am Lillie, daughter of Aphrodite and I am seven years old"

Percy smiled down at the little girl "Now, what has you so scared?"

Lillie's smiled quickly faded " There are some mean people from the Ares cabin... they say that I'm too small and that I shouldn't be a half-blood. That I'm not powerful enough."

Percy pulled her onto his lap "Now, I'm gonna tell you something right here right now. You are ten times more brave than they are."

Lillie's eyes brightened up "Really? How?"

Percy smiled "Well, the kids in the Ares cabin don't have the guts to come into my recovery room without my permission and hide away from you now do they?"

Lillie giggled "Thank you, Mr. Omega."

"For what?"

"For making me feel more big!" Lillie giggled making Percy smile

Lillie gave him a look though "Can I do something for you as you for me?"

"Depending as to what you would like to do for me, Lillie"

"Annabeth is a horrible hairdresser Mr. Omega" Lillie said seriously making Percy laugh

"You don't say?" Percy said while running a hand through his damaged hair

"Yes.. I was thinking that your damaged body was punishment enough and that she didn't have to do that as well, I was wondering if you would allow me to fix it for you?" Lillie said innocently

Percy thought about it and shrugged "Sure why not, what's the worst that can happen right Lillie?"

Lillie grinned and ran around the room looking for some scissors, Percy, although finding the little girl running around in circles amusing, decided to help her out and summon a pair of scissors and place them in the night stand.

"Hey, Lillie try in the- argh." Percy attempted to point in the direction of the nightstand only injuring his side again

Lillie spun around "Are you alright? And I should look where?"

Percy smiled at Lillie "I am fine, I just pulled my side, I promise I'll be fine. However, check the nightstand there may be one over there?"

Lillie ran over towards the nightstand and smiled when she found a pair of scissors and proceeded to sit behind Percy.

"I promise to make you feel better even if it's the last thing I do, Omega" Lillie whispered and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek

Percy smiled "Thank you Lillie, and my name is Percy"

After about an hour of snipping, making jokes, and eating random blue animal crackers that Sally had brought him Lillie announced that she was done and ran to get the mirror that was across the room and showed Percy her work.

"Wow! Lillie that's amazing!" Percy congratulated while looking into the small mirror

Lillie smiled "Thank you, I hope I have made you feel better?"

Percy smiled and gave her a small hug but looked confused when she got up and started cleaning the mess.

"Liille, don't do that I'll do it?"

Lillie looked at him with wide eyes "But you are on best rest Percy. No you have too many boo boos. No I will clean it, plus I am the one to have made the mess so therefore I should be the one to clean the mess"

 _We'll see about that_ Percy thought. When Lillie was about to pick up the mess he snapped his fingers softly and the mess was gone.

"How did you-" Lille asked amazed "You didn't get out of bed did you?"

Percy chuckled "No..."

"Then how..."

"MAGIC!" Percy yelled laughing making Lillie laugh

After all the laughter subsided there was a knock on the door and Percy motioned for Lillie to get on the bed and hide underneath the multiple blankets that he had.

"Come in?" Percy's voice was strained

In came in his Army with a bunch of the cliche' "Get well soon" balloons, Flowers, he had no idea why but hey at least it was thoughtful, chocolates, and from Luke, the biggest brown teddy bear you have ever seen with a blue ribbon around it's neck saying "Get Well Soon, my partner in crime"

Percy smiled and turned towards towards the lump underneath the blankets "You can come out now"

Luke looked confused and shrieked when Lillie popped her head out of the blankets

"Luke!" Zoë yelled slapping him upside the head

"What?! She scared me! What am I not allowed to get scared Zoë?" Luke defended himself crossing his arms over his chest and pouted

Percy rolled his eyes while Lillie looked up at him confused. When he noticed Lillie's confused face he whispered to her "They are like in love and they don't want to admit it"

Lillie giggled when Zoë and Luke stopped arguing to give percy looks of disgust and horror.

Zoë rolled her eyes and put on a gentle smile while walking over toward Percy and Lille.

"Hello there, I am Zoë, and you are?" Zoë said gently while sitting down on the large bed while the rest of the army put their get well soon gifts and toys in the corner of the large room.

Lillie looked up nervously at Percy in which he gave a gentle smile.

"It's okay, she isn't going to hurt you, she is my best friend."

Lillie nodded and slowly looked at Zoë and gave her a nervous smile "Hello, I'm Lillie"

"Wait, like Lillie Beauregard?" Silena asked with a quivering voice

Lillie looked at her and nodded slowly

Silena took off her hood slowly and stared into Lillie's large blue eyes

"Silena!" Lillie yelled and ran to give her older sister a hug.

Percy watched the interaction with a pained smile. The Morphine was wearing off and he was exhausted, he wasn't feeling well in general, everything hurt.

After the sisters separated Silena picked Lillie up and placed her in a more comfortable position on her hip while Charles looked at his Silena and Lillie with awe.

"Right. So um Percy, how are you?" Silena asked causing everyone to laugh

Percy smiled at her weakly "I'm fine"

Bianca and Lee both rolled their eyes and simultaneously said "lies"

Percy groaned and threw his head back in his pillows

"Percy, why can't you admit that you are in pain? Dude you were brutally tortured less than a week ago and you aren't healing well why don't you want help?" Luke said with a scowl

"Leave me aloooonnneee" Percy groaned into his pillow

"Momma Jackson!" Silena yelled while Lille gasped

Percy's eyes grew large in horror

"You didn't"

"Oh but we did" Zoë said with a smirk while she and Luke high fived each other

Sally then came in with Paul and they both bombarded him with questions.

"Percy, are you alright? You need to tell me whether or not you feel bad." Sally said running her hands through Percy's hair.

"Mom I'm fine" Percy groaned, even though he felt like he was hit was a truck. Multiple times to be honest

"No you aren't! When will you realize that it's okay to say that you are hurt, that you don't feel good Perce! You aren't okay and don't think I don't know about your little plan young man." Paul said

Percy looked at him with a blank face while Sally looked confused

"What plan?" Sally said looking at Percy "What plan, Paul?"

Percy gave him a pleading look as if to say not to tell, and his army immediately felt bad about their plan about telling his parents to come to Olympus with them. Percy didn't look like their big strong leader anymore, he looked like the same exhausted newly turned sixteen year old boy who helped defeat Typhon and Kronos.

Paul sighed when he looked at his son's eyes " Nothing… But I have to put you to a test Perseus."

Percy flinched. Paul only called him Perseus when he really needed to talk about something serious or something along those lines.

"I want you to prove to me that you can do your little plan.. I want you to get up and walk over to me." Paul said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Paul!" Sally protested angrily

"No, mom it's okay." Percy said softly and unraveled his cocoon of blankets revealing his broken, beaten body.

His army shifted uncomfortably seeing Percy the way that he was.

Percy slowly made his body into a sitting position while Sally and his army looked at him with tear filled eyes, however he continued on but did so at an agonizingly slow pace.

To Percy every step was agonizingly painful, as Annabeth did break his toes and Kronos decided to entertain himself by inflicting more pain upon Percy, the memories caused tears to form into Percy's eyes.

"Percy, you may stop… you have proven enough" Zoë said softly walking towards him but Percy stopped her

"No. I'm going to do it."Percy said with a shaky breath and walked slowly towards his father.

In Paul's mind Percy looked like a toddler that just begun to walk and that was heartbreaking as his son was nineteen years old and was walking like that. He had caused that upon him.

"Percy, stop" Paul said walking closer to his struggling son.

When Percy looked up at Paul, Paul's heart broke due to the fact that he had tears in his eyes and because he was the one who caused this pain.

In that very moment Percy collapsed and Paul feared that if he wasn't there to catch him Percy would have been in even more pain than what he was originally.

Sally quickly walked over to the small increased distance that Percy had managed and took Percy from Paul's grasp in which Percy then proceeded to sob.

"Oh Percy, it's okay." Sally said rocking Percy softly

Zoë sent Luke to go get Apollo despite Percy's small protests and everyone in the army and Lillie set off to work around the room in order to make the room more comfortable for Pery.

Hours later, everyone sat or laid down on the floor of Percy's room playing cards or watching movies as he slept peacefully after he was given a small bath with the help of only his parents, for obvious reasons, his bandages were changed and he was given a lot more morphine. So basically, Percy was doped up on pain medication.

Lillie, Silena, Charles, and Bianca were playing Uno. Luke and Zoë were arm wrestling and Lee, Ethan and the others were watching movies while Paul was grading papers and Sally was reading.

That was until there was a dim flash in the room revealing the smiling face of Chaos. Surprisingly, the light didn't wake Percy and he continued to snore softly on the bed.

"Hello" Chaos whispered to everyone and they nodded back or responded with soft 'hellos' back or 'Hi Lord Chaos'

Chaos smiled softly and turned to Sally and Paul "How is he doing? Any better?"

Sally closed her book and Paul took off his reading glasses and sighed softly "No, no he isn't. He isn't healing and I think I may have made it worse…"

Chaos looked at Paul confused and motioned for him to continue

"He wanted to go out and fight Kronos again in the state that he is in, and I told him to prove it to me that if he was strong enough to fight he was strong enough to walk over to me. He unfortunately couldn't and it caused him to be in a great deal of pain."

Everyone turned to look at their leader, or son, slash friend with guilt and sadness in their eyes as he continued to sleep.

Lillie, however stood up and walked over to Percy and put an ear and a small hand to his chest.

"Lillie, what are you doing?" Silena asked softly standing up to walk towards her little sister

"I'm just listening to his heartbeat, and checking the rise and fall of his chest. He made me feel more big. The least I can do is this," Lillie said softly looking up at Silena making everyone's heart melt.

Just as Lilllie was about to move she felt a warm hand grasp her small one and she looked up slowly to see Percy still sleeping but grasping her hand gently.

"I don't think he wants you to go," Silena said while putting her little sister on the bed with Percy and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Go to sleep, make Percy feel better okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

Lillie nodded and yawned as she cuddled up near enough to Percy to provided the comfort that he wanted but far enough not to mess with his injuries.

Everyone stared at the sight for a couple of minutes before they turned and huddled up as a group.

"They never did tell me the full extent of his injuries… what happened?" Chaos asked.

Sally looked over at Percy and sighed " Both of his set of toes are broken and his hands just recently healed completely when Poseidon came in one night while he was sleeping and soaked them in salt water, he has lacerations everywhere, deep cuts along his abdomen and chest as well as his back, first degree burns throughout the backside of his body but continues to say that they don't bother him when he is laying down, a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, bruised and broken rib cage… almost any type of injury that you can think of Percy has."

Chaos nodded sadly

"Lord Chaos, I mean no disrespect however may I ask why you are here other than check up on Percy?" Bianca asked quietly suppressing a yawn.

"Oh yes!" Chaos said with a smile "I come with great news!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow towards him

"Right, so you know how we the Gods are Greek,correct and apparently there are different names for them for the Roman Culture." Chaos began

"Right, just like Neptune is Poseidon and Jupiter is Zeus?" Paul asked

"Correct!" Chaos said a little too loudly causing everyone to shush him. "Right," He said a little quieter "So in the Roman culture or as the mortals say, 'mythology' Kronos is considered Cronus and there has been lore on how to kill him thus releasing the host from his command and killing him forever"

That got everybody interested.

"How?" Ethan asked curiously

Chaos looked at everyone excitedly "Okay, upon further research and conversating with mortals whom happen to know a lot about Gods… I sat down and talked with them for a couple days pulling up information about Roman and Greek mythology more specifically our antagonist: Kronos."

"Wait, so you sat down with a pair of mortals for a few days and they found what do they call it?" Silena asked, "Lore? On Kronos, the titan of time"

"Yes!" Chaos said with a bright smile

Everyone blinked

"And what did you find?" Luke asked after a long period of silence

"Oh!" Chaos said making everyone groan, you would think that for the creator of the universe he would be organized and strict but he is quite the opposite. Percy said that he has a case of really bad ADHD.

"Well, When speaking with these two mortals they had said that killing him with the first blade, however he has that underneath his protection along with a Scythe which is his and won't let it out of his sight. Which is a problem, these two things are things that he knows that can actually kill him and thus has them under his protection."

Zoë and Bianca rolled their eyes "So you're telling us that the only things that can kill him off for good are the things that he has under his protection… thanks Chaos for that wonderful news!" Bianca said with a sarcastic smile making everyone else snicker

Chaos smirked "That he knows of."

"What?" Charles asked

"Well you see there are two things more that can kill him off for good, me for example however he is stuck in Tartarus for a reason, he knows that I cannot enter Tartarus for that is why he has taken refuge there."

"Coward" Luke growled

"Indeed" Chaos responded with a nod

"What's the second thing?" Lee asked

Chaos smiled "Now that's the fun part, Kronos can be killed by being stabbed in the heart with a thousand year old branch of an olive tree carved by vestal virgins and covered in the blood of an unspoken source."

"Well that's just great!" Ethan said flopping back on the rug that was placed on the floor

Everyone agreed with that fact with the exception of Sally and Paul who both had pondering faces on.

"Wait… but you, you Chaos you can go back in time in which the branch was broken off and the process was done right?" Paul asked

"And the branch would age as you traveled back into the future right?" Sally asked getting on Paul's train of thought

Chaos jumped up quietly "Exactly!"

Ethan shot up from where he was previously laying down "Wait, really?"

Chaos nodded eagerly while everyone stood up excitedly

"Do you realize what this means?!" Luke asked cupping Zoë's face.

"That you need to release me before you endure more pain than Percy did in Tartarus?"

Luke quickly let go making everyone laugh. After the laughter died down everyone simultaneously yawned creeping out Sally and Paul.

Chaos laughed at their expressions and checked the time. It was currently about two thirty in the morning and although Percy was out of commission he still trusted that Chaos take his army out in order to do PT. However tomorrow they would go over strategies with Percy when he awoke so the army was off the hook for PT… For now.

When Percy awoke he first noticed a little tiny body pressed up against his own, bothering his abused rib cage slightly. He gently sat up not wanting to waken, who he eventually realized was Lillie

After much struggle he sat up in his bed to a great surprise on the floor. Every person in the army was curled up on the floor. Zoë was using Luke as a pillow. Sally and Paul we laid on the rug with a blanket over them, Silena and Charles were in the corner of the room cuddled up together, and Lee, Ethan, and Bianca were sleeping in a circle and what shocked him the most however, that they were in civilian pajamas .

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't want this moment to end, it was very peaceful… and then he had to sneeze.

 _Oh gods no don't sneeze_ Percy thought

"Achoo!" Percy sneeze and groaned out in pain causing everyone to bolt up from their sleeping positions

He heard a bunch of different responses but each had the same level of concern laced in it "Percy are you okay?" "Are you alright?" "Do you need me to call Apollo?"

Percy raised his hand to silence them while the other laced around his rib cage area. "Ngh, I'm fine I just sneezed."

Everyone besides and Lillie stopped in sudden then the next thing he knew he was bombarded with seven hands all trying to touch his pale, usually olive colored, skin.

Percy weakly swatted them away "Stooopppp you're cold."

"Well that's just great!" Luke said throwing his arms up in the air and turned away

Percy looked around the room with a childlike innocence "Why is Luke so upset?"

Sally came over after waking up to the sound of Luke yelling and walked over to him to notice that he felt warm.

"Well that explains why Luke was yelling" Sally said as she ran a hand through her hair

"Anyone want to inform me of what is going on? Maybe?" Percy said weakly rolling over to his side

"You have a fever." Silena said matter of factly

"But I'm not sick!" Percy said

"That's what you always say, you very rarely get sick however when you do you begin with a fever and then you begin to sneeze. Most likely it's just the flu but we are keeping you out of the loop" Chaos said walking over to Percy's bed

"This is stupid!" Percy sniffed "I'm injured, not dead and at least tell me what you are going to do you guys are MY army"

Everyone looked at each other and they sat around to tell Percy their plan.

"How many Half-Bloods are you going to use for this?" Percy asked as he continued to eat his soup that Sally and Paul had brought him

"Not many, most likely the Ares and Athena cabin to distract Annabeth, because even though she is under the influence of Kronos she still cannot betray a friend, just like what happened with me, I couldn't betray her and self sacrifice." Luke stated while playing with the hem of his pajama pants

Percy blankly stared at him "I understand the Athena cabin but why so many Ares children?"

"God of War, Perce" Charles said taking a bite out of the fruit that he had been eating.

Percy nodded and sighed, he didn't want to eat soup.

"Well you're going to eat it. It'll make you feel better" Silena said while Lillie nodded her head in agreement

Percy groaned.

"You are such a child" Bianca said wrapping Percy up in another blanket.

"I'm not! I'm just sick and tired of laying here, only getting up to bathe and to use the bathroom. A leader isn't supposed to do this. He or she is supposed helping. You have no idea how weak this makes me feel."

Zoë and Luke slammed their plates down on the table making Percy flinch.

"Thou is not a terrible leader nor is he weak!" Zoë said. Although she has gotten better with her modern english, her old english comes out when she is messing with Luke or when she is angry pretty, much like now.

"Yeah Perce!" Luke said agreeing with her "You are sick and were TORTURED! For information and yet you refused to tell him! If that doesn't make you a strong leader I don't know what know what does! Percy, we don't think anything lower of you because you can't get up out of bed. In fact you have no idea how guilty we feel. You endured so much pain for ten years in order to protect us! That's what a leader does. You do things for us that other leaders wouldn't even imagine to do. So therefore dude, shut up and take time to recover like you are supposed to, you deserve it, you deserve the world and yet here you are."

Percy just stared at them with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize, Percy" Silena and Lillie wiping his tears and they all came together to give him a group hug.

Currently Omega's army was standing in their pajamas in the throne room with their enchanted hoods, You can imagine how professional they looked, however they conducted the meeting like nothing was wrong.

"Hold on, wait you want us to do what?" Zeus bellowed in shock of what the army wanted.

"We want to borrow some of the cabins in order to defeat Kronos." Lee said in a monotoned voice. He and the rest of the army didn't want to deal with their stupidity today. They were tired as they have been awake since four in the morning and they decided to eat at that time and after Zoë's and Luke's speech no one wanted nor could go to sleep again.

"How are you going to defeat Kronos though, I mean we understand but we don't"

Everyone exchanged looks but Ethan was the one who responded with "What?"

Athena was the one to answer "We understand the plan perfectly but you cannot kill a Titan without a higher power and Chaos cannot go into Tartarus. Therefore how are you going to kill him? And for good?"

Luke groaned and Zoë slapped him but answered none the less "We have Chaos on our side. He has connections. We have methods but we need the resources, now will you provide them or not?"

All twelve Olympian Gods looked at each other and had a silent conversation and so they agreed to let their children fight in the battle to defeat the rise of Kronos again.

"We comply to your wishes." Hera said

Kronos watched as Annabeth paced back and forth in the room where they had tortured Percy just a little over a week ago in mortal time.

"Child! would you stop pacing?! Gods I swear you are more irritable than Percy himself" Kronos said while rolling his eyes and continued to sharpen his most prized weapon: his Scythe

"Do you not find it weird though?" Annabeth asked putting her hands on her hips

"What are you going on about now?"

"What I'm saying is that, we gave him enough torture to kill him, to die a slow and agonizing death… so what is going on? Why haven't we heard any news of the fallen hero?"

Kronos stopped working and looked at Annabeth "You do not believe that he miraculously survived somehow do you?"

Annabeth gave him a thoughtful look however shook her head quickly " No, no! He mustn't have! He couldn't… could he?"

"With what we did to him most likely not and the most he could last with those injuries without any kind of medical would at least be two weeks"

Annabeth nodded "So what's our plan then?"

"We wait for midnight tonight and if we do not hear anything by tonight at midnight we attack and find him, do it ourselves and finish the job at camp half-blood" Kronos said standing up to collect his weapons for tonight and looked at Annabeth to see if she agreed with his plan

Annabeth gave him a sinister smile, one that matched his own "Tonight" she said and left the room to follow Kronos

However what Kronos and Annabeth did not notice was the shadowed figure that was Nico Di Angelo, and he heard every single thing.

"They're going to attack tonight by midnight!" Nico said barging into the throne room while the Gods and Omega's army were training the newly recruited cadets for the battle.

"They're attacking tonight!" Nico panted

Everyone took off their hoods and ran over to Nico causing everyone else to gasp. They hadn't known who else was in the army with Percy and it came to a surprise to everyone.

"Nico! Who is attacking tonight?!" Bianca yelled to her little brother

"B-Bianca?" Nico asked tears forming in his eyes but in complete shock.

"Forgive me for this…" Bianca muttered and slapped Nico causing everyone to flinch.

"Nico?" Bianca asked

"Um...Um Annabeth and Kronos are attacking tonight by midnight because they haven't heard news of Percy's death." Nico said rubbing his now very sore cheek.

"Where did you gather this information?" Zoë and Luke asked simultaneously causing Artemis and Hermes to exchange glances.

"Um, I was in Tartarus, shadow traveling and I hid in the shadows while Annabeth and Kronos were talking."

"You did what?!" Hades and Bianca exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey! You have no right to be mad at me! You have been here for over a week and yet you haven't revealed who you were! I was trying to gather information, you're welcome by the way!" Nico yelled angrily

"That doesn't give you the benefit of the doubt! Also I couldn't! we were going over battle plans to help save camp! Second of all we were a little busy taking care of Percy, Nico!" Bianca yelled back

"Ah see here you go! always going after everyone else but your own brother! Flesh and blood! I mourned for you and you didn't even bother to tell me?!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Percy's voice and all the arguments subsided. He was being held up by Paul and Sally, no injuries other than the ones visible through his short sleeve shirt were shown.

"Percy… What are you doing out of bed?" Bianca asked quietly

"What are you doing?" Percy asked weakly

"What do you mean?" Nico asked all traces of anger erased from his voice at the sight of his, technically, younger cousin

"I meant my army, Nico… they weren't supposed to be out of their hoods. Do not get mad at Bianca because of orders from me and Chaos. Also what are you doing? Why are you fighting? I'm the cause of the matter"

"Percy.. Please" Sally said

"Mom." Percy said looking at his mom sadly and Sally nodded her head and turned her head to tell Paul that it was alright. They both let him go and he walked slowly towards the middle of the throne room in a quicker pace than in his room and sat down.

Everyone followed his example and sat down around him.

"Listen, I was thinking, I had a feeling that Annabeth and Kronos were going to become suspicious of where my whereabouts were, whether or not I was alive. So my solution is: kill me" Percy said

"WHAT?!" His army, Poseidon and his cousins all yelled in unison

Percy grimaced at the loud, invading noises. "Listen, not literally but I have a plan."

"With your plans Percy, it usually means suicide" Silena snapped

Percy gave apologetic look causing her to calm down.

"No, no no no no Percy, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I-" Silena began only to be cut off by Percy himself

"No, it's fine. At least both of you are here together now."

Charles and Silena looked down but remained silent thus letting Percy know that it was his cue to continue speaking.

"Right," Percy said clearing his throat "Either way, Kronos and Annabeth are going to attack Olympus first in order to get to you, the half bloods here and the Gods."

Everyone nodded and Poseidon and the other Gods were very disturbed with how easily Percy transitioned from being the hurt and sick nineteen year old boy to the big strong leader that they all needed.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do, you are going to say that I have passed and keep me in hiding well enough that he will not be able to see me but close enough for the kill" Percy sighed. He was tired

"Percy that's suicide!" Luke yelled

"Luke! I would rather die than let anything happen to you or the Gods no matter how badly they betrayed me, it's my job! If I die, I die. I at least know that I would have died a heroic death and this is what you're going to do. You and Zoë need to stop denying your love for each other and do something about it, and both you and Zoë will command the army. So instead of Zoë being second in command she will be first and Luke will be second. Do not object my wishes." Percy said running a hand over his face.

Zoë and Luke looked at each other and scooted closer to one another. They were scared for two reasons one being the obvious with Percy and they were afraid of the situation of one another.

Percy grinned slightly. Finally. At least some of us will make it out of this happy.

Hours later, the time for battle has begun. Everyone was walking around getting ready and preparing for battle while as Percy sat on the floor of his room and watched everyone.

Ethan quickly looked over his shoulder and paused when he saw Percy and walked towards him with a solemn smile. "You'll know we will be fine right, Perce?"

Percy glanced up at him and smiled sadly "Of course you will" and looked away and watched as Zoë and Luke gave each other a hug, Bianca and Lee do their extremely long and complicated handshake, Charles and Silena were giving hugs to Lillie promising that they would return to her and Lillie gave them a tearful smile and hugged them back.

"This is wrong" Percy whispered to Ethan who was sitting next to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"This isn't like Annabeth and unfortunately this has happened. I want this to be over no matter what happens to me okay?" Percy said sternly looking over at Ethan while he sat next to him shocked

"Perce…"

"Ethan," Percy said cutting him off "No. Just no. You all are young and healthy and happy and honestly have someone who is either waiting for them or is already there. I'm just me, what brings me happiness is all of your guys' happiness. Don't you worry about me." Percy said clapping Ethan on the back. "Now, go. It's almost time for you to be heading out right?"

Ethan blinked and nodded slowly

Percy smiled sadly "Good. Now make me proud."

When the clock struck twelve and not a second too late Kronos and Annabeth made their appearance onto Olympus.

"Where is he?!" yelled Annabeth looking at everyone in the throne room.

No one answered and they remained in the battle positions. No one moving a muscle.

Annabeth growled, clearly not happy with being ignored. "Very well. We'll do it the hard way then."

She and Kronos began to slow down time as Percy's army and the campers that they recruited for this battle began to fight. Annabeth grabbing campers by the throat and asking them where Percy was and if they didn't give her the answer that she wanted. She killed them on the spot.

After about fifty or so campers both Kronos and Annabeth have had enough.

"Enough!" She screamed causing everyone to be frozen on the spot. "You!" She said pointing towards Bianca "Tell me where he is. NOW!"

Bianca swallowed hard and spit in Annabeth's face "Bite me"

Annabeth smacked her and went over to Zoë fuming with anger "Ah, second in command Zoë! I bet you know where the little coward is hiding, don't you? Oh! Even better" She said snapping her neck at Luke "You might, you were the first one he resurrected huh?"

Luke and Zoë glared at Annabeth but said nothing, just like Percy has taught them. Never to let the enemy have the advantage by talking out in anger.

"He's dead" Ethan stated angrily

Annabeth turned her head and glared at him "What do you mean he's DEAD?!"

"Meaning he isn't alive! Isn't breathing! You and your best friend killed him!" Luke yelled causing Annabeth to fling him across the room

"Luke!" Zoë yelled as tears sprung to her eyes

"You'll pay for that you horrid piece of-"

"Zoë! Enough!" Bianca yelled "Look Annabish he's dead meaning never to return because of you! Now what do you want, huh? Power? Wasn't that tied to your fatal flaw? What was it? Hubbered? Hub- Hubris! Which means deadly pride right?"

Annabeth growled "Shut up, or I'll kill you right here, right now"

Bianca howled a laugh "Kill me then! I've died a hero before and I'll do it all again in a heartbeat. Want to know why? Because Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. AND HE WAS LOYAL UNTIL THE MOMENT HE DIED!"

Annabeth was about to cause her more harm than what has already been inflicted only to be stopped my Kronos

"Wait, they're lying" He snarled searching around the room

"How do you know? They could be telling the truth and we'd be wasting our time here, I say we kill them and go-" Annabeth began itching to kill the people who she once considered friends, worse _family_

"SILENCE! YOU DARE CALL ME OUT ANNOUNCING I AM SAYING LIES? Are we forgetting who actually runs this operation here? ME!" Kronos yelled at Annabeth causing her to flinch

"Yeah and you're doing a swell job at it, I must say" They heard a weak but strong voice call behind them

Both Annabeth and Kronos slowly turned around and gave a sinister smile when they saw Percy standing weakly behind them, the only thing keeping him upright was a random stick

"There you are! And right when I thought you were going to miss the party!" Kronos said causing Percy to roll his eyes

"Awe Kronos, I missed you too" Percy said sarcastically

Kronos smirked sinisterly "All right, cut the crap. Let's get right to the point. We," He said pointing at Annabeth and himself "Are going to kill you. This time we are going to finish the job, and going to make your little army and your parents watch. They are going to watch as I literally rip your soul from your body."

Percy stared at him with a considerable face. "Nah, I don't think so"

"Percy what are you doing?" Luke whisper yelled to their injured leader

Percy ignored him and continued on with his unspoken plan.

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'?" Kronos snarled at him

"This battle…" Percy paused to catch his breath. Why did he think that this was a good idea? "This battle is between you and me because you're afraid"

Annabeth and Kronos growled and forcefully flung him to the nearest wall pinning him to it thus causing him to yell slightly.

Kronos and Annabeth laughed "You're weak! Please you even need a cane to walk after what we did to you. Also love the haircut by the way." Annabeth said

"Oh and did your headache get better?" Kronos said suppressing a smile

Percy gave him a pained glare but laughed anyway

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth snarled

Percy continued to laugh despite how high he was above on the wall and his previous and not healing injuries "You both are really stupid and for a daughter of Athena that's offensive. For Athena, you I have no problem with"

Annabeth stepped forward and growled

Great now all I have to do is get Kronos closer to me just like I did to Annabeth. I think I can manage that

Kronos was currently laughing at the fact that Percy had just insulted her, so Percy took this opportunity in which to piss him off.

"I don't know why you're laughing Kronos as you know what they say like father like daughter" Percy said with a pained smirk

Kronos stopped laughing he heard those words escape Percy's lips.

"What?" Kronos said twitching an eyebrow

"You heard me perfectly well and- ARGH!" Percy yelled when he felt his guts literally be twisted by Kronos himself

"You. Do not. Disrespect me." Kronos said walking closer to him

Percy coughed up blood causing his army to want to cry. Why did he insist on doing these suicidal and stupid things to save them?

"KEEP IT COMING KRONOS! I'M IMMORTAL, YOU KILL ME ONCE I'LL JUST COME BACK!" Percy yelled angrily at Kronos.

Kronos growled and Percy smirked a bloody smile.

"Come at me bro."

Kronos yelled out and for Omega's army time seem to slow down even slower than what it was already and they all closed their eyes not wanting to see the outcome of this battle. Only opening their eyes when they heard a scream of agony.

Zoë and Luke began to cry into each other's shoulders, Ethan, Lee and Bianca bowed their heads and Charles and Silena gasped and lowered their heads in shock. It was over. All of it was over for them.

"Hasta la vista, jackass" Percy said removing the Olive tree branch away from Kronos' chest

Kronos looked down at his chest slowly and in shock and back up at Percy and collapsed on the floor and began to glow a bright gold.

Percy's eyes grew wide "Everybody get down!"

And in that moment Kronos' boddy blew up causing Percy to fly towards the nearest wall and black out.

Percy awoke to the sound of a balloon? popping and opened his heavy eyelids to a blinding white light.

"Ugh" Percy groaned trying to lift his arm to cover his sensitive arms but was stopped by an agonizing pain shooting throughout his body.

"Percy.. It's okay we turned down the lights" he heard a familiar voice say

"Silena?" Percy croaked out and swallowed hard

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Silena said once he had opened his eyes.

Percy looked around the room to be met with the faces of Poseidon, Ethan, Bianca, Lee, Luke and Zoë whom were currently holding hands, Lillie, Sally and Paul, Nico, and Charles. All of them holding balloons, teddy bears, and flowers.

Percy swallowed once again and turned his head slowly taking in his surroundings. "W-where am I?"

Sally walked over to him and stroked his face "You're in Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan."

Percy scrunched his face at her "Why?"

Everyone gave him a small chuckle "You're a hero. A suicidal hero, but a hero in general" Luke explained carefully

Percy literally had no idea what had happened or why he was considered a hero "What happened?"

"What do you mean Perce?" Lee asked concerned

"Can you jog my memory and can someone get me some water?" Percy complained swallowing hard once again

So while Lillie went to grab Percy a cup of water Bianca explained everything that Percy had done which brought back the memories and explained why he was feeling so much pain.

"That explains a lot," Percy whispered "Anyways, um… why am I here and not on Olympus?"

"The medicine on Olympus wasn't helping you whatsoever and the water up there was not helpful at all so therefore your mother and Paul took you to this hospital in Manhattan in which they begun an emergency surgery and helping you heal your injuries, like we couldn't in Olympus and for that Percy, I am sorry." Poseidon said sadly

Percy just stared at his biological father with a childlike innocence that made everybody's heart break.

Poseidon broke down in tears "And I am so so sorry Percy, I don't deserve your forgiveness and I will leave immediately after this but I-I have to tell you this. I am so sorry for the way I treated you,there is nothing that I will be able to say to you to make you believe me and to be honest I have no idea why I would have believed Annabeth more than you and you never stopped being my son. I love you so much Percy, and I am so proud of you and I am so so so sorry. I-I-" Poseidon cut himself off with a sob

"Hey" Percy said pulling on his father's sleeve and quietly hushing his father in the process

Everyone looked between Poseidon and Percy awaiting for what Percy was going to say next "Although you have hurt me on multiple occasions, and used me you do not have to be sorry Dad."

Poseidon felt his heart swell at the mention of the word 'Dad'

Percy continued "Want to know why?"

Poseidon looked at him thus signaling for him to continue in which he did "Because we're family, and that means that no matter what you do there is nothing that you will do that I will never be able to forgive"

Poseidon let out a sob and gave his son a hug. During the embrace Percy looked over his father's shoulder and stared at everyone in the room.

"Well?" He said after Poseidon released him

"Well? Well what?" Ethan asked

Percy's eyes bore down on him "I just saved your bacon and you aren't going to give me a hug? I'm hurt."

Everyone laughed and went over to give him a hug.

"I missed you Percy" Lillie said hugging him tightly while Percy looked at her confused

"What do you mean Lillie?"

"Lille…" Silena said

"Lillie?" Percy asked looking down at his little best friend

"You were asleep for a week, Percy. The doctors said you weren't going to wake up due to what Annabeth and Kronos did to you both times. I didn't believe them though. You're awake now." Lillie said

Percy smiled "Of course, I wouldn't leave you alone."

It took several months for Percy to recover correctly and then an extra two months of physical therapy to get his strength back. During this time he was told that Annabeth wasn't a strong enough vessel for Kronos' power. No one was actually and had passed, the news had taken a toll on Athena but she had agreed it was for the best.

She, along with the rest of the Olympians apologized for their actions and how sorry they were, only to be shot down with saying how Percy didn't care. But they wanted to make it up to him anyway.

Also, His army has grown in size as well, with their last battle with Kronos he was given many young lives, as young as Lillie unfortunately, but he was glad he was eligible to give them a life that they deserved and speaking about Lillie, he was able to convince Aphrodite to let Lillie join his Army, of course not go into battle but after much debate of how she would have a better life up with Chaos and himself she agreed. And everyday their friendship continued to grow and Silena's and Lillie's sibling relationship grows stronger and stronger each day.

Oh, and as for Luke and Zoë, they have been in a steady relationship since Percy was admitted into the hospital in Manhattan and they are very happy with each other believe it or not, much to both Artemis' and Hermes surprise.

Percy smiled as he remembered those wonderful memories as he began to walk to his desk and looked at the stacks of paperwork that he had yet to do.

He sat down and picked one up and sighed, finally he would be able to finish what he originally wanted to do until. That is until he heard someone call his name.

"Omega!"

Percy sighed, he was never going to finish was he?

 **And that's it! haha I hope you all enjoyed it! This was specifically dedicated to Keotey1228! Was it worth the month and a half long wait? haha Thank you guys for reading! *u* I hope you enjoyed! I again don't own Percy Jackson! :D Please review! :D**


End file.
